Peeta's Journal
by naturesrooftopreader
Summary: So this was an assignment for English that I decided to post on here because I thought it was pretty good! Set at the begining of the first book, so not much to worry about spoilers but I recomend you don't read unless you've read the book. Flames excepted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I had to write this assignment for English class, since we're reading the Hunger Games. We aren't very far into the book, they haven't even started training yet, but I was pretty proud of this, so I decided to post it on here! I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Dear Journal,

It's me again, Peeta. I know you may be getting tired of me, but I feel a lot more… relaxed, I guess, when I write in here. Especially now. The Capitol is very overwhelming, what with its new technologies that I had only ever heard of in school, almost like they were myths that always seemed a little too good to be true, the bright lights piercing my eyes everywhere I turn, and all the colors. Back in District 12 everything was always covered in a light layer of coal dust, so all the clothes and houses that did have color in them at one time were turned a light gray.

It's weird you know, having to stay in a big suite that dead people had stayed in before, especially with Katniss. I knew beforehand that we had an unspoken relationship; I did something nice for her even though I knew it would get me in trouble, and in return she broke down that thick wall around her brain and emotions just enough to thank me with her eyes.

She was admirable in that way, how she can just close up her emotions and not have to worry about appearing weak. She can pretend to be nice if she wants, but she can also appear really strong too, so she can have more sponsors and allies in the games. The most I can do is embrace my weakness and try to make something out of it, but so far I don't think it's doing me too well. Katniss is known as 'The Girls on Fire' while I'm just the baker's son who came with her to die in a fun fashion for everyone's entertainment.

Right now Haymitch is thinking of a game plan for me in return for me helping him around when he was really drunk that one time. I keep double checking with him to make sure the plan won't hurt Katniss in any way, physically or socially, but he keeps replying in ways that leave me just a little bit confused at the end of the conversation. I don't know whether that's a good thing or not, but hopefully he'll pull through in the end.

Tomorrow we have to start training with the other Tributes in the big training room downstairs. Katniss will be sure to make some allies while we're there, show off with her bow and everyone will see how great she is, but I can't do anything like that. I don't think they'll be any bags of flour to haul or cakes to decorate, so my skills are useless.

Time to go make some enemies.

Peeta Malark


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, we had another assignment and I decided to post it on here again! This time we had to give the announcer Claudius Templesmith a personality and some dialouge we think he would use while announcing for the Games. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

This is _so _boring! Nothing has happened all day! The only thing I got to see was poor little Katniss almost die of dehydration, begging to that drunkard Haymitch for water. (I had some things to say about that and, well, it is my job to express my feelings aloud.) Good thing she's smart or else she wouldn't have caught on that she was a mere five yards away from a pond. Oh, the power we have over these people—no one will dare rebel against us now. It's been seventy-four years since they last tried and now that we kill their children for entertainment they won't dare question the Capitol's authorities.

Speaking of the Capitol's authorities, I am supposed to be one. Most head Game Makers only get to make one or two games. Then they mess up, or make them too boring, they get complaints from the citizens and they're fired. But me—I've run the games for years now. Every year they just get more entertaining, more brutal murders, more blood, more gore, just what everyone wants to see. This year is just another Games for me. Another Games that I will bring life to! Hopefully this year goes good as well. Next year is the Quarter Quell and I can't risk passing up _that_ opportunity!

So, back to the Games. There _was_ nothing to work with today. Everyone seemed to be avoiding each other; running so far away that there was no chance of anyone dying. Well, dying of murder that is. But, I—being the clever person that I am—have some plans to change that.

I look at my map. Obviously it isn't life sized—the whole arena can't fit in this room no matter how large it is. But it's big enough; I can see each and every one of the tributes running around. It isn't specified to look just like the tributes of the year, they were just numbers corresponding with the district the tribute came from, and they have symbols beside them that give away their gender. I look over at where Katniss Everdeen and all of the Career tributes are. With every step they take they're getting further and further away from each other. We need to stop that now.

I turn off my microphone and look at my workers surrounding me. "Get ready to turn on the fire." I say in a strong voice, but I know they won't argue. If they do, they'll become an Avox and never be able to argue again. Now the count down, "Five, four, three, two…one."

The flames were purposely made to look like they were mine. Not quite fake, so to say, but not realistic enough for them to be some fire a stupid little campfire had set off in the woods. I can just picture the looks on the Capitol people's faces! Oh, they'll be horrified with delight!

I quickly turn my microphone back on, "What is happening here, people!" I exclaim loud and proud to everyone in the Capitol. "Look at that light! That is definitely not the sun coming up people, that is a full force forest fire!"

On my map, one single number and a bunch of numbers all piled together start running from the direction they were going, retracing their steps. "Oh, things are going to start getting feisty here in a minute! Katniss Everdeen seems to be running straight towards the Career tributes! Are we looking at a blood bath before it even begins? Maybe!"

I just know that everyone loves this. They love me for putting this all together. Thinking about how smart I am, how good at entertaining. Nothing I put together is going to be boring. Unless this happens! "What is this?" I say only to my workers, but the whole Capitol can hear me. "Katniss Everdeen seems to be running towards the fire? Maybe she knows she's getting closer to the Careers and wants out of there! She seems to be showing a lot more brains then that girl who was in the sparkly dress that's for sure!"

I'm so angry! Katniss Everdeen is supposed to be dying right now, she's dangerous, and I have to get rid of her. I cover my microphone with my hand and whisper really quietly, "Send the fireballs after her." This should spice things up! As the fireball races towards her I make my voice large again, "Is that a…. fireball? Well, this is certainly entertaining ladies and gentlemen! Katniss has no choice but to run straight into the Career's arms! Maybe she won't have any trouble when she meets them though, because they seem to be having a war amongst themselves right now! Having alliances in the Games is tricky all right; you don't know who your real friends are until you have fireballs hurled at you from every direction! They are now racing against each other to get away from the flames that threaten them; pushing each other down and tripping one another! They're trying to eliminate their friends; maybe they won't even notice Katniss running right by them!"

Once the tributes get farther from the flames and their lives aren't at risk anymore, they're about two kilometers away from one another. I do my job and make sure everyone in the Capitol know. "Well, it looks like the risk of fire is gone, but Katniss, the Girl on Fire, seemed to actually _be on fire_ for a couple minutes. I think she's injured, and she sure doesn't know how close she is to the Career tributes! She seems to be settling for the night, with the Careers having camp only a couple hundred meters away. They'll be sure to meet up soon but you're going to have to wait and see people! We can't give away all our secrets now can we?" I love this. I don't know if it's right to love watching people in pain, but it's always been this way. Ever since I was born I watched people die for entertainment and now it seems right. I know it isn't, these people have feelings, but if they don't die in a great way, then I may be killed. And that can't happen. I was already given specific orders: Katniss Everdeen must die. Districts are rebelling, and using her as a figurehead. Katniss Everdeen is the Girl on Fire? Well, I'll make her burn.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like? I hoping he would come off as crazy. Really power hungry and stuff. I think it worked, but our English teacher is a really hard grader...


End file.
